1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to a micro coaxial connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connector assembly are widely used to connect components. Please refer to the U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,013, such a connector usually comprises a plug connector and a receptacle connector. The plug connector comprises a first insulative housing, a plurality of terminals received in the first insulative housing, a cable electrically connecting with the plurality of terminals and a metal shell enclosing the first insulative housing. The receptacle connector used to be mounted on a print circuit board comprises a second insulative housing, a plurality of second terminals received in the second insulative housing and a second metal shell enclosing the second insulative housing. The plug connector inserts into the receptacle connector with the first terminals electrically connecting with the second terminals.
However, with the trend to minimize the size of electric or electrical connector and demand higher electric properties thereof, the plug connector and the receptacle connector become more smaller and smaller, and the engagement between the two connectors is not reliable when the cable is exerted by an upright force. In some circumstances, the plug connector will be overturned by additional exerted force, thus it will affect the stabilization of the electrical connection.
Hence, an improved electrical connector assembly is needed to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.